Gallery
by Tigger0519
Summary: Suck at summerys...Summary inside, take a look, BTW i didn't wirte this my cousin did, she like 10 or sumthing..Lol, just go easy on her..Rate K or sumthing..Lol.OneShot


**A/N: Hey it nikkiakanickel here. I did NOT write this, my little cousin did, I think shes like nine, or ten, i'm not sure..Lol oops..So plz go easy on her! Its her frist story, and shes only like nine! So no flames plz!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**-------------------------------------------**

Zac's Pov

Its been six months since we filmed High School Musical. You would have thought everything was perfect, considering all the glam we were getting. Also that Vanessa and I would be together by now, but no we're not, she has a boyfriend, Ronnie. He acts all sweet around everyone, but I think that he hits her, well not really hit her, but not treat her the way she deserives. She deserives to be treated like a queen! Vanessa is sweet, beautiful and one of a kind. She doesn't want to admit it, but we all know shes not happy. She doesn't really talk to me anymore, because she caught me fighting with Ronnie. Hey it was his fault, he was the one looking at this one girl like she was a piece of meat! Even Vanessa's cousin; Jayden and Falisha knows somethings up. I bet right now Jayden and Falisha are in Venessa house right now, with Ronnie with some other girl.

End of Pov

Just as Zac thougth the girls were in Vanessa room talking and Ronnie was out with some girl. Now to give you a background on Ronnie. He dates girls, make them fall in love with them and dump them right there! Jerk huh? Yeah Zac already knew that, you know why? Ronnie, is, was his best friend. Yeah he tried to talk him out of it, but hes just too stubberen!

Vanessa's Pov

I don't kow what everyones problem is! Ronnie is so sweet, nice and just, well makes me feel special. Zac does too. No Vanessa, you don't like Zac, your not even talking to him. Everyone thinks Jake is some kind of jerk! Yeah hes rich and stuff, but I just don't like him for the money, right? Right!

"Hey Nessa. Nessa? Nessa!" Falisha said waving her hand in my face.

"Huh?"

"So do you think I should go with the gold, or sliver?" She asked me, we were at my house looking at earings.

"Ah, gold."

"Okay, hey are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Everything is fine with Ronnie?" Jayden asked for like the fifth time that week.

"Yes Jay! Everything is fine!"

"Okay, sorry."

"Jayden, Falisha, your moms here!" My mom called.

"Bye ness." They said and left.

When they were gone I called Ronnie, just to check in, but you know the funny thing was, a girl answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey is Ronnie there?" I asked

"Yeah, hold on."

"Nessa? Hey." He said.

"Hey, who was that?"

"Oh, my cousin you remember Alyssa right?" Yeah i've remember Alyssa, she was sweet, alittle too sweet.

"Yeah, I remember her. Just calling to check in."

"Kay babe, listen I got to go, I'll call you later."

"Kay see yah, bye." I said and hung up before he got the chance to answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Falisha's Pov

I'm really worried about Nessa, Zac told me all about Ronnie. Sweet? HA! More like sour! But if Nessa is happy what can I do? I walked into my room when I found a note on my desk it read. _Falisha, It's Zac, you remember that song I was writting? Well I just wanted you see hear what its sounds like. And I know Nessa is going to read this one way or another, so tell her, that the song is true and listen to the words. Zac_

Zac and I have been spending time with each other more, since Venessa and Ronnie started going out. And I know Jayden is worried about her too, so I called her into my room and she came yelling as always.

"What do you want! I was busy!" Jayden yelled coming into my room.

"Here read this." I said giving her the note. She read it and looked on my desk and grabbed the C.D.

"Here, play it."

"Okay, give it." I said and walked to my stero, put the C.D. in and pushed play. Zac's voice filled the room. When the song was done, we just sat there, thinking of what Zac was saying.

"Zac likes Nessa?" Jayden said suprised.

"How could you not know that girl!"

"Hey, i'm sorry I don't hang out around him as much as you do!" She yelled back.

"Well since we're going to Nessa house tomorrow, lets bring the C.D. and play it for her, if she likes it or not." I said and pushing her out of my room.

The next day, we were on our way to Nessa's house, when we saw Ronnie coming out. We walked in to see Nessa, sitting on the steps.

"Hey Ness, is something wrong?" I asked walking to her.

"Ronnie was yelling at her for some reason." Stella said coming down the steps.

"Thanks Stella, but i'm fine." Vanessa said getting up, but you could see that she was going to cry.

"Hey Stella, has he yelled to her before?" Jayden asked once we heard Vanessa's room door close.

"All the time."

"Has he ever hit her?" I asked.

"No, only make her feel lower then dirt, he says that she would be so much more beautiful if she did this, and wear that. Its really really rude!"

"Okay, come on lets go." I said and walking to Vanessa room.

Vanessa's Pov

I closed my door, and crashed on my bed and cryed, Ronnie said, that I should be wearing this, and doing that. I don't know what to do! I mean I love him, don't I? Yes I do! I do! Right then I heard my door open and guessed it was Stella, Falisha and Jayden.

"Nessa, don't listen to what he says, your beautiful." Stella said.

"You just saying that, because your my sister, and we do kind of look alike."

"Well yeah, just you still are beautiful!" She laughed, I laughed too, she always knew how to make me smile.

"Hey Nessa, I found this in my room I think you'll like to read it." Falisha said giving me the note. Right when I opened it I knew the hand writting. Zac. I read it, and she played the C.D. His voice filled my room.

_God broke the mould when he made this one I know  
She's breath-taking but so much more  
She walks in the room, your lungs close  
Making you never wanna breathe again  
Her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrists froze  
Is he faithful to her, hell no  
But she chose to be with him, shorty _

Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
When you know that dude  
Has a whole wall of them just like you  
And girl you just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind girl  
Use you mind, don't be just another dime  
Because

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
Cause I know exactly what you be  
In his gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery

She so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
She really doesn't know what to do   
Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine  
After his done dulling your shine  
You out the door and his through with you

Tell me is the money worth your soul   
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
When you know that dude  
Has a whole wall of them just like you  
And girl you just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind girl  
Use you mind, don't be just another dime

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
Cause I know exactly what you be  
In his gallery   
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery

You're a masterpiece, I know that he  
Can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like I do  
Beautiful not just for show  
It's time that someone let you know...

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
Cause I know exactly what you be  
In his gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
Cause I know exactly what you be  
In his gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
In his gallery 

Before the song ended I walked out of the room, slid down the wall and cried. I knew he was right, I just wanted to be loved. I mean Zac couldn't like me like that. I cried, because, that day Ronnie broke up with me for Alyssa! Cousin! I think not! I felt my door open and Stella pulled me into my room, and Jayden put on Cassie and we started dancing and singing. For some reason Falisha walked out, and was talking on her phone.

Falisha's Pov

I walked out and called Zac.

_"Hello?"_

"Zac, hey, she listened to the song." I said.

_"And?"_

I opened the door just a crack so Zac could tell whats going on.

_"All I is Cassie, and laughing."_

"Their laughing because Jayden put that on, because Vanessa was crying."

_"Oh, I see."_

"Hey, why don't you come over."

_"And what if she doesn't like that idea."_

"If she doesn't then she'll kill me, if she does, she won't."

_"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."_

"Bye."

I hung up, and walked into the room, when Vanessa pulled me and started dancing.

A couple minutes later the door bell rang and I ran to go answer it. As I thought it was Zac, we walked up to Nessa room and I opened the door.

"Nessa, someones here to see you."

"Who..What is he doing here?" She asked me.

"Nessa, just talk to him, we all know you miss him."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I'm sorry, I should have told about him."

"No Zac you did, i'm the one who should be sorry."

"You know Nessa, I meant it, you deserves someone better."

"I deserve you, don't I?" Vanessa said, with a sly smile.

"I think you do, she does right?" Zac asked us.

"Yeah!" Stella yelled.

"I guess you do." Zac said to Vanessa.

"I guess so too." Vanessa said and hugging him.

"JUST KISS HIM!" We all yelled.

Vanessa listened to us this time, and kiss Zac on the lips.

"And right there ladys and gentlemen is what she deserves." Jayden said, and sending us all laughing.

The End.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know its a little, idk the word, but my cousin wrote it and she like 9 or 10, so plz go easy on her! It's her first story.**

**Song: Gallery **

**By: Mario Vazquez**


End file.
